Gavin Free
Gavin David Free is an employee of Achievement Hunter, a division of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. Biography Gavin was first met when Marq, Yoko, Yoko's Evil Verse counterpart, Evo, Girf, and Ray Narvaez Jr. traveled to the Rooster Teeth Production Studio to save Grif, who had been brought there by Geoff Lazer Ramsey, whom had mistaken him for Ray due to them looking similar. However, the appearance of the adventure team only caused mass confusion for the Rooster Teeth crew, including Yoko to be mistaken as a cosplayer, and Geoff, Michael "Burnie" Burns, and Gustavo Raul Sorola participating in a massive battle, thinking it was part of an Immersion shoot. Afterwards, Burnie sternly told the adventure team to leave via the portal gun portal they made in the hall of the studio (which Gus nearly fell into). Gavin at the time was terrified of the United States of America after witnessing all of this and knowing that he had to star in Immersion's second season with Michael Jones. Because of this, and the fact that Ben King was frequently mistaken for him, Gavin sneaked through the portal, and pleaded to stay with the adventure team. They reluctantly allowed him to stay, and he began accompanying them, often annoying them with his ignorance and stupid comments. He was nearly killed by his Evil Verse version of him, and finds himself in danger on each mission due to his lack of tactical training and ability. He is also forgotten about rather quickly, such as when he was left at an UCR base when everyone else departed for a mission. When the team needs to split up for various reasons, Church is often stuck with him, much to Church's annoyance. Since he is often forgotten, he has managed to live in Yoko's living room without being kicked out. He then moved with Yoko and Grif when their house got attacked. After Yoko's death, he became very upset and soon decided that he overstayed his welcome and had Yuno teleport him back to Rooster Teeth. He returned once again during the Wraith invasion and rejoined the team to help defend the galaxy. He managed to locate a stargate on a planet under siege by the Wraith seconds before it activated, and drew several darts away as he fled in a truck. He managed to cheat death when the truck was destroyed through the last-second use of his portal gun. He continued to stay with the team after the Wraith invasion was halted, but disappeared a year later. He was found 14 years later trapped in a stasis pod in Atlantis when Yoko and Grif returned for Jenn. He now spends his time either at Grif and Yoko's house, or onboard the Daedalus. Abilities Gavin lacks any combat abilities, and in fact lacks any abilities at all. He claims to be skilled with a portal gun, however, Grif refuses to let Gavin touch it. He has next no knowledge of operating any other weapons, not even knowing how to fire a pistol. Despite his lack of training, he managed to draw Wraith darts away in a truck, and then proceed to stun a Wraith about to feed on Danno, saving him and Grif. He was later given a Wraith Stunner for use by Grif, primarily due to the weapon being non-lethal. Over time, he has become decently skilled with the weapon, though he seldom uses it. Despite Grif not wanting him to touch it, Gavin has used the portal gun several times to save his, and others', lives. He escaped a burning truck being attacked by Wraith darts and let the team escape a facility about to self-destruct. Gavin was one of only two people to escape the Korolev when it was destroyed, using the stargate held in the cargo bay to escape. Relationships Church Church is often stuck with Gavin, and despises that. Church is also frustrated with the fact that Gavin has even less training and ability than Church, having in fact none whatsoever. Gavin originally tried to show off in an attempt to be better liked than Church, but this quickly backfired and he gave up on it. Ultimately, Gavin grew to strongly dislike Church due to his antics being worse than his. Church (Evil Verse) When Church's Evil Verse counterpart arrived, Gavin was at first interested in showing off in an attempt to be better liked than the real Church. As a result, he picked up a shotgun and began firing it at the Evil Verse version of Church. However, due to his lack of knowledge, he attempted to use the shotgun far beyond its effective range and accomplished nothing. Ellora During the brief amount of time that Ellora knew Gavin, she found him to be an idiot, but did not have enough time to develop any relationship for him before her death. Gavin was rather afraid of Ellora when she went berserk. After Ellora's revival, the two seldom interacted. Ellora (Evil Verse) Ellora's Evil Verse counterpart, known as the Dark Ellora based on her appearance and personality had zero interest in Gavin due to him being harmless. However, Gavin was extremely terrified of her, to the point where he was silent rather than making his normal idiotic noises in fear. Evo Evo strongly dislikes Gavin and finds him highly annoying, though mildly amusing whenever he gets himself in numerous mishaps and his fear of wet bread. Evo doesn't want to consider having an affair with Gavin at the time being, which is unusual, given Evo's promiscuity. Gavin finds Evo highly attractive, and even tricked her into wearing a white bikini in water. Gavin (Evil Verse) Gavin's Evil Verse counterpart immediately tried to kill Gavin, due to the this version of Gavin being homicidal rather than just a prankster and troll like the real Gavin. Gavin was saved from his counterpart when the Daedalus crushed him. Girf Girf finds Gavin stupid, but since he isn't liked much either by the adventure team, and isn't even part of it, his opinion holds little weight. Girf (Evil Verse) The Evil Verse counterpart of Girf is actually a nice person, and while not being particularly fond of Gavin, he actually is relatively respectful to Gavin. However, he has spent little time with Gavin so far. Grif Grif often gets frustrated with Gavin, and tries to pawn him off to other people, usually Church. However, due to his time at Rooster Teeth, Grif understands Gavin's desire not to return. Despite this, Gavin was genuinely concerned when Grif was going to die after Ellora drained most of his energy. Gavin finds it kind of interesting how similar Grif looks to Ray, but understands that Grif is not actually Ray. He also does not understand how Grif can exist if he's a fictional character voiced by Geoff, but would rather not question it. When Gavin disappeared after being trapped in a stasis pod in Atlantis, Grif searched for him for a few days before shrugging it off. Grif and Yoko later found him while retrieving Jenn, and brought him back with them. Grif (Evil Verse) Grif's Evil Verse counterpart only spent a little time with Gavin during his brief time with the adventure group, and found him to be an annoying idiot. However, he didn't really care overall about Gavin's presence. Jenn Gavin has a lot of respect for Jenn, and the two get along fairly well. While Jenn becomes frustrated with people who suggest that she should hook up with Gavin, Gavin merely shrugs it off. Marq Even though Marq is usually patient and nice, he has little patience for Gavin, even leaving him at an UCR base after forgetting about him. Ray Ray finds Gavin an idiot, but usually treats him better than the rest of the Achievement Hunter staff does. Ray (Evil Verse) Gavin only saw the Evil Verse counterpart of Ray once, and assumed it was the real Ray, unaware of his actual identity. Yoko Yoko had a strong dislike for Gavin and threatened him the most originally. She also was directly opposed to Gavin joining the adventure group, where the others ranged from being neutral to not liking the idea, but not caring enough to oppose it. Over time, Yoko began to accept Gavin, and when she died, Gavin had a breakdown and fell to the ground in tears. Upon her return, she and Gavin began to get along better, and while he wasn't missed during the 14 years, he was quickly accepted back after being rescued from a stasis pod. Yoko (Evil Verse) During her brief time with the adventure group, Yoko's Evil Verse counterpart had an identical dislike for Gavin as her real self. Yuno Gasai Since Yuno was new to the adventure group, Gavin thought she wouldn't be very intimidating due to her cheerful nature. However, he was then petrified by her once she went Berserk on Church and then proceeded to scare him. Eventually, the two became able to tolerate each other. Since he was trapped in stasis at the time, he did not have a reaction to her death by Church. Gallery gavino2.png gavino3.png gavino4.png Gavino1.png gavin_tennis.png Gavin eat.jpg|Gavin excited to eat something aside from dog food. imfeelinglucky.png|"I'm feeling lucky!" gavindrunk1.png|Gavin after getting drunk at a UCR party gavindrunk2.png gavindrunk3.png gavinhappy.png gavyolo.jpg GavinHair.jpg|Gavin distressed with his haircut. gavinnotamused.png|Even Gavin is not amused. Gavin's got a gun.png|This can't end well... Gavinwithagunagain.png|...not again... Gavinplz.png|...for fuck's sake... Category:Adventure Group Category:Good Category:Characters Category:UP Category:Male Category:Human